


Standing at a (Metaphorical)  Crossroads

by ThroughTheTulips



Series: SPN Season 10 Choose Our Own Adventure Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughTheTulips/pseuds/ThroughTheTulips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To make the time pass during the 9 to 10 Hellatus, I'm doing a Choose Our Own Adventure series over at my Tumblr. The first ballot is already closed, but I'll post it here for continuity. </p><p>The adventure picks up as Sam's summoning of Crowley fails...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing at a (Metaphorical)  Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding tags, warnings, and relationships as they develop within the story. The rating may also change.

Three hours later Sam was forced to admit Crowley wasn’t coming. He didn’t know how the demon had avoided his summons. The spell was seriously high-level stuff, but the devil’s trap remained stubbornly empty. There wasn’t even the slightest edge of sulfur to suggest it had almost worked. 

The hunter levered himself wearily to his feet. Crowley had been his last hope. Castiel hadn’t answered either, though an angel without wings was probably useless at the moment. Sam cleaned the floor, methodically scrubbing the last traces of chalk and blood from the tile.

It’s not like anyone else was going to do it. Only one person lived in the bunker now. Two if Cas managed to find his way home, but he angel wasn’t the best at cleaning up after himself.

After a while he couldn’t stall anymore. Sam found a shovel and went outside. There was a pond not too far from the bunker. When they had time between hunts Dean liked to sit there and pretend to fish. He’d like being buried there. Maybe he’d like being salted and burned more, but… well… Dean had come back before. Sam couldn’t stamp out the lingering hope that his brother could pull it off again.

When he saw the empty bed, that was his first thought. Sam spun around, heart in his throat, expecting his brother to jump out with a stupid grin. Nothing. Dean wasn’t trying to scare him.

He wasn’t in the locker room washing off the blood.

He wasn’t in the kitchen making a sandwich.

He wasn’t in the library trying to figure out why he was alive. 

Dean’s body was just- gone. Sam went back to the bedroom and stared blankly at his brother’s rumpled bed.

As he looked a pile of yellow powder by the chair caught his eye. Sulfur. Crowley must have been here, which would answer the question of why he hadn’t answered. If a demon was already present when summoned the spell would fizzle. 

Had Crowley stolen Dean’s body, though, or had he raised the older Winchester for some reason? More importantly, what the hell was Sam supposed to do next?

What should Sam do now?

A) Check the bunker’s security system. Maybe there’s surveillance footage of what happened here.

B) Drive farther from the bunker and try summoning Crowley again. That bastard has some talking to do.

C) Pray to Castiel. Cas might have other ways to find Crowley or Dean’s body.

D) Hit the MOL library to research the Mark of Cain more. Nothing’s come up so far, but Dean’s last words did suggest some new paths of investigation.

E) Cry for a while, then get in the car and drive in a random direction.

F) Do a seance and ask Kevin if he’s seen Dean around.

 

VOTING IS CLOSED.


End file.
